


Sorry, I'm Straight!

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Sebastian was late for a meeting and he can’t decide if he should be apologetic about it and say “sorry, I’m late” or should he snappish because it wasn’t his fault and say “I was doing something” instead. Well, it wasn't a huge ass problem, until he bumped into a very attractive guy and ended mashing up both sentences together. And apparently, suddenly he was straight.





	Sorry, I'm Straight!

**Author's Note:**

> A product of seeing so many text posts about people mixing up the things they want to say and coming up with something completely different instead.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Sebastian tried saying out loud as he quickened his pace when he noticed that the traffic light was about to turn green in his favour.

“I was doing something,” Sebastian tried again, this time sounding more snappy and irritable.

Was that something he really was going for? After all, he was the one that was 20 minutes late for this meeting so he can’t exactly be annoyed by it. But also, he wasn’t the one that was notified he even had a meeting when he was on the other side of the city, barely 3 hours before it started?!

Grumbling to himself as he jogged over to the building, swiftly twisting his body to avoid the crowds of people walking in the opposite direction.

“Sorry, I’m late. No no. I was doing something,” Sebastian practised under his breath, changing his jogging pace to a brisk walk towards the receptionist as he tried to decide which was more appropriate _(sorry I’m late. I was doing something)_ when he found himself staring into the most piercing blue eyes he has ever seen, cheeks slightly rosy and lips that were pink and was simply begging to be kissed. The man was fucking gorgeous.

“Hi there, welc-”

But all his brain could continuously churn out was “Sorry I’m late”, “I was doing something” that all Sebastian could say was...

“Sorry, I’m straight!” Sebastian blurted out, interrupting the receptionist’s welcome

The man blinked in surprise, blue eyes flashing slightly as he raised an eyebrow.

“That’s nice to know, sir,” the man slowly said, “but that welcome is customary.”

 _Ah fuck._ Out of all the things he could have said, denying his sexuality had to be one of them.

“No no no, that’s not what I meant. I’m gay. Like really gay!” Sebastian hastily corrected himself.

Not wanting to play with stereotypes but he was 90% sure that the receptionist was gay as well. Sebastian is sure he isn’t going to ruin his chance by making the latter think he was straight.

“You know the kind of gay that loves cocks,” Sebastian’s chuckle nervously as he lifted his hand to his face to show the universal sign of a blowjob, “and not the "I’m so happy” gay you teach preschool children.“

"It’s okay sir, I -”

Not hearing the soft reassurance the man was trying to give him, Sebastian continued without a pause, “If you know me, you would know that I **love** men. Can’t get enough of them. Used to be quite a manwhore in my high school days. Couldn't get enough of them.”

Sebastian freezes when his brain finally caught on to what his mouth had been blabbering about. He inwardly cringed when he noticed how the pale man was awkwardly shuffling the papers in his hands, lips pursed as he struggled to not laugh at Sebastian’s expense.

Taking took a deep breath and decided that it was probably time to just put himself out of his own misery.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sebastian stumbled out his words. “I… just… May I know where Ms Isabelle Wright is having her 4pm meeting at? Tell her it’s Sebastian Smythe, the photographer.”

Nodding his head in amusement, Kurt pressed a number on the phone on his desk, “hey Isabelle, Kurt here. You have a meeting scheduled with a Sebastian Smythe?”

“Uhuh, yup. Okay, yup. Will do. So my shift ends at 6pm right?” Kurt asked, giving Sebastian who was watching him, a quick wink, “alright, I’ll send him in now.”

Ending the call, Kurt focused his attention back to the man in front of him, “just walk down straight, third room on your left.”

Mumbling a quick thanks, Sebastian raced towards the direction that was given to him. Not before hearing a soft voice saying 6pm in a sing-song way.

_God does Sebastian love being gay._


End file.
